Finding the Future in the Past Chronicles: Avalon
by Kylara-Jade
Summary: Code Mauve has struck again, but an adventure of a different kind lies ahead for the Doctor. Solid foundations are brought well and truly to the ground, and the Doctor's world...uhh...universe will be shaken, turned inside out and be completely rewritten
1. Chapter 1

_**Dedicated to my dear friend Saskia – We must live our dreams vicariously through fiction!**_

Set after Amy's Choice

The Doctor sat in his library, flicking aimlessly through a book on the Castella Galaxy. The happiness that radiated from the image of Amy and Rory danced in front of his eyes. His heart (well, hearts) ached. It wasn't like he felt _that_ way for Amy. She was a great girl, no disputing that, he just…

"Doctor?" he looked up from his book, vaguely registering that it was upside down. It was Rory, with surprisingly, no Amy in tow. He blinked once at the unexpected company

"I was just thinking…"

"Dangerous that." Interjected the Doctor thoughtfully. Rory scowled, before sighing. The Doctor was obviously going to make this hard.

"I need…well, I was really wondering…Look, before you turned up _again_, Amy and I had decided that when we got married, that we wouldn't go on a honeymoon because of work, and money and - but perhaps when we do…get married, I mean, you could take us somewhere…in our own time, so Amy and I can have a honeymoon?"

Rory came to an abrupt halt as he watched the Doctors face – which promptly broke into a grin. He flung his arms out exuberantly, throwing his book into the pool. (yes, it was still in the library)

"Of course…Where were you thinking?"

Rory blinked, surprised by this easy agreement.

"Ummm…I was thinking Barcelona."

The blood drained from the Doctor's face as the word 'Barcelona' resonated in his ears. Pivoting suddenly on his heel he ran from the room, Rory's shout of concern and apologies fading into nothingness. Running towards a set of stairs he had not yet ventured up, he ran straight into Amy. She took one look at him and grabbed his shoulders.

"What's wrong? What's happened?"

The Doctor merely shook his head and wrenched himself from her grip, continuing up the stairs, still running. He had to get away, anywhere, just away. Her cry of 'DOCTOR!' echoed behind him.

He ran….

….down a corridor….

….third door to the left…..

…fifth door to the right…

…up another flight of stairs…

The Doctor collapsed on the floor of a conservatory of Mauravian plants that he didn't know he had as he let memory reclaim him as he surrendered to unconsciousness.

_The pain was unbearable as he turned to his tear stained companion __followed him into the TARDIS. The remembrance of the life saving kiss that they had shared managed to burn so much more somehow that the pain, enabling him to prevent the inevitable for just a while longer._

"_Rose Tyler. I was going to take you to so many places. Barcelona! Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it, fantastic place! They've got dogs with no noses! Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke and it's still funny!" He gave a strained laugh. Rose's face was also pained, but confused._

"_Then... why can't we go?" she said_

"_Maybe you will. Maybe I will. But not like this." He managed as he struggled to hold on for a few more minutes._

"_You're not making sense." Rose cried as her confusion increased _

"_I might never make sense again! I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine me with no head, ha! And don't say that's an improvement... But it's a bit dodgy, this process…. You never know what you're going to end up with." The Doctor forced out before doubling over in pain._

"_Doctor!" she called out, reaching for him, as so many had before her _

"_Stay away!" he called back still trying to mask his pain from her eyes, as her confusion reigned _

"_Doctor, tell me what's going on" she pleaded, tears streaming from her eyes._

"_I absorbed all the energy of the time vortex and no one's meant to do that... Every cell in my body's dying." He explained_

"_Isn't there something you can do?" She was on the verge of hysteria now _

"_Yeah. Doing it now. See, Time Lords have this little trick; it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except... it means I'm going to change. And you're not going to see me again... Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go" his breath became restricted as he struggled to remain_

"_Don't say that!" interjected Rose_

"_Rose... before I go, I just want to tell you: you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? __….__ So was I!"….and then there was flames._

Hours later, the Doctor regained consciousness on the conservatory floor, the lilac leaves of the Mauravian Roses filling his field of view. He drew in a breath, but his loneliness continued to suffocate him. Climbing to his feet, he felt his full 900 and whatever years. Wandering through the plants he drew his fingers through a small water feature, distorting the image of himself that was reflected back at him. With a sigh he wiped his fingers on his pants before he headed out of the conservatory, returning to the control room.

Amy and Rory were sitting on the bottom of the stairs to the control room. As he looked down on them he straightened his posture, pasted on his usual customary grin and bounded down to the console. They both looked up, startled.

"Where to, my friends, where to?" he cried, all enthusiasm

"Uhhhh...Doctor?" asked Rory tentatively

"Shall we once more to the breach? Arua, Loringo, the Mystic Moon of Seria?" The Doctor continued his spiel.

"Did I say something wrong?" Rory wasn't going to give up either. Pain glanced across the Doctor's face. He sighed.

"Just brought back things that were best forgotten..." He trailed off.

Amy walked up next to him and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked as his eyes lost their focus.

"Rose..."he breathed out "Rose was...no...wasn't mine...will never...God, not even _me_ anymore...ha!" his incomprehensible stream of words confusing Amy. He looked to her with pain stricken eyes.

"What does it say about you if you lose the one you love to yourself?"

Amy gazed into his pained expression, seeing all the despair and loneliness that he contained, yet his question still made no sense as she felt the stirrings of pity within her. With a shake of his head the Doctor was back in control, back in the present and bounding around the console as usual.

"Right...any suggestions? No? How about a mystery trip? Well that's basically the only option for you pair really...life is a mystery and the convolutions of time merely make it more complex...oooh, that was profound. Sounds like something Socrates would have said if he had thought of it...and maybe he did say it, or maybe he didn't. Lovely chap is Socrates. Pity that they killed him..."

Amy rolled her eyes at his customary behavior. She moved to stand next to Rory, the loneliness that she had seen in the Doctor still affecting her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand away we go!" cried the Doctor as he spun handles and pulled levers, while holding onto a rail of the console, as the TARDIS bucked beneath them. Rory, unlike Amy and the Doctor wasn't quite prepared and was sent hurtling across the room.

"Doctor, what do the green flashing lights mean?" asked Amy over the din of the TARDIS.

"What green flashing lights? Oh, those green flashing lights. They give indications of the transmorphigal digressions of the machinations of dirospelectic life forms in the time vortex that we are currently travelling through."

"Really?" asked Rory as he clung to the base of the chair.

"No, you gullible fool. Their just flashing green lights! And nothing can survive the time vortex...well, nothing except good old Captain Jack. Wonder if he'd recognise me, new face and all..."

"Doctor?" asked Amy again

"What now, Pond?"

Amy pointed at the screen of the console, where in large capital letters the words 'CODE MAUVE' flashed. The Doctor grinned like a child at Christmas.

"Code Mauve! I love code mauve!" The Doctor clapped wildly, dancing round the TARDIS and somehow managing not to fall over.

"But what does it mean?" Amy peered intently at the screen as if it would enlighten her

"Danger!" yelled the Doctor, "Wonderfully gut-ripping danger!"

"Isn't that Code Red?" asked Rory, looking a bit startled at the Doctor's reaction as he climbed back onto the platform. The Doctor gave an exasperated sigh

"You humans. Always mixing things up. As far as the rest of the Universe is concerned, red stands for candy." He pulled a lever with a flourish. "And here we are!"

The TARDIS juddered to a halt.

"Sorry to be a fool..." muttered Rory "But why are you excited about danger?"

The Doctor merely shrugged.

"Life would be boring...and there would be no running – you _have_ to love the running! You can stay here if you want..."

Amy laughed, and smiled encouragingly at Rory. He smiled hesitantly back.

"No...No, I'll come." He was rewarded with a affectionate hand squeeze from Amy as the Doctor busily checked his dials on the console.

"We are in the Contridion System, on the planet of Avalon" This caused the Doctor to grin.

"What?" asked Amy warily

"Avalonians are highly evolved humanoids, that used to visit Earth quite frequently...they still may for all I know. Basically they are the origin of all your supernatural fairy story characters."

Amy and Rory simultaneously gawked at him.

"Well then, let's not waste time!" The Doctor said, bounding over to the door and flinging it open with a flourish

"Welcome to Avalon!"

_**Well, that's my first chapter of my first Dr Who fic. Little worried about characterization, feedback would be most welcome.**_

_**Just a heads up for all 11/Amy shippers – not going to happen in this fic. Sorry, but she made a choice (I'm in Australia, we haven't seen past Amy's Choice) and now I am going to make her suffer.**_

_**Other than that, I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Kylara Jade**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A bit short, but I hope you enjoy!**_

Amy and Rory were in awe. The Doctor rambled on about the Avalonians, as if such magnificence was common place for him. Above them arched high marble ceilings of marble embellished with precious metals in ornate designs. What seemed like solid gold frames edge windows looking out onto an expanse of lush greenery.

"...so with their superior technology, because let's admit it, in the scheme of things, you humans are pretty slow, it seemed like magic. Any description of 'fairyland' was actually based on what humans saw when accidentally got caught in the teleportation stream of an Avalonian."

"If this is fairyland" said Amy in a hushed whisper "then my colouring books as a child were pretty spot on."

The Doctor paid little to no attention to what she had said and continued talking.

"Take, for example, J.R.R. Tolkien - a very lovely man! Well, actually, that's the thing – he was Avalonian. His composition of races for his most famous books were a mix from Avalon and the surrounding planets as well as earth."

Rory blinked, shaking his head.

"Hang on, Tolkien wasn't human? Nu-uh, not believing that." he said.

"I thought you said they were advanced? How are bows and arrows 'advanced'?" asked Amy, beginning to shake the spell that the overall splendour had cast over her.

The Doctor sighed in exasperation.

"He used their history. Duh!" he exclaimed with a roll of his eyes, before scrunching up his nose in disgust. "Remind me never to say that again." he said, before finally lapsing into silence as he began inspecting the engravings on a door frame with his sonic screw driver.

"It's so beautiful here." murmured Amy

"Yes, yes it is." agreed Rory as he wrapped his arm around her. His gaze was definitely not focused on their surroundings.

The Doctor rolled his eyes again at the clichéness of it all.

"What I want to know" said the Doctor, cutting through the moment "is where is everyone? This is the Citadel of the Fae – but there are no Fae in sight."

The Doctor spun around in a lazy circle, haphazardly waving the sonic screwdriver in the air, as if it would give some answer to his question.

"Alright...this way!" he cried striding off.

Amy and Rory were left to follow as best they could. The Doctor began listing off possible reasons for the overall absence of life.

"National Holiday? Nope, there would still be noise. Sleeping Beauty has become a reality? Would need to have a constant supply of Metrova gas, which would have knocked us all out by now, so no again.

He kept striding ahead, his walk almost a now a run. he came to a door leading to the outside and flung it open dramatically. The bang of the doors colliding with the wall shattered the ominous silence that surrounded them. Amy spun to face the building.

"It looks like a cathedral Doctor – couldn't they just not live around here?" she questioned as she closed her eyes, enjoying the sunlight as it poured onto her already sun kissed face.

The Doctor began poking around the bushes closest to the door.

"A perfectly reasonable assumption if you've never been here before. I have, and let me tell you, there are always people in there. This Citadel of the Fae is the place in which resides the Mistira. Which is, by the way, an unknown source that apparently contains the heart of all existence. Or so legend says. Legends a funny thing you know, the amount of times it turns out to be true is quite disturbing."

"But..." started Rory

"It's supposedly in the catacombs beneath the citadel which creates quite an interesting choice, if I do say so myself."

"Doctor..." Rory began again, before he was cut off.

"Shhhh..." hissed the Doctor, pressing a finger to his grinning lips.

Silence reigned again.

"See?" he said enthusiastically "Nothing. No noise, no suggestion of civilisation."

The Doctor beckoned for his two companions to follow him through the forest. He walked backwards as he talked, directing most of his chatter at Amy.

"The people of Avalon are highly technologically dependant. And no matter how hard you try, large technologies _always_ make a noise – take the TARDIS for example."

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"True enough, but River said that was just because you left the brakes on."

The Doctor pulled a face.

"That's beside the point. I happen to like that sound – It has character."

Rory looked confused

"Who's River?" he asked.

Amy grinned.

"She's the Doctor's future wife." she teased, flicking a glance at the timelord in question.

"No, she is not – I have more sense than that. And, no offence, marriage in my opinion is an antiquated ritual."

"But you sonicked her!" retorted Amy

"I 'sonic' a lot of things Pond. Doesn't mean that I'm going to marry them all." he responded before turning the sonic screwdriver on her. "See? I just 'sonicked' you, but it doesn't mean I'm going to marry you. In fact, I think that Rory would have something to say about that."

Amy gave a sniff of indignation as Rory blinked in a decidedly confused manner.

"Ummm...Doctor..." he began

"What is it now Rory?" the doctor said as he shield his eyes from the sun as he looked up towards the canopy that covered them.

"Behind you." whispered Amy

With a dignified 180, the Doctor turned to look at what had his two companions so stunned.

"What...?" he cocked his head slightly "Well, hello trouble!"

_**Well, after a very long break from this story, I am back. Perhaps because losing myself in another world is so much more fun than studying for a Lit Exam. Which, by the way, should not be allowed to exist.**_

_**I hope no-one is too OOC, give me heads up if I'm pushing things.**_

_**Reviews=Love=Sanity...Something which I am entirely too short of currently**_

_**See you next Chapter!**_

_**Kylara-Jade**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
